


Suits, Ties, and Your Sweet Little Lies

by Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Friends to Enemies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 09:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17826464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas/pseuds/Lord_of_Spirits_and_Bazongas
Summary: Taking place during the Princess Prom, Adora decides to be the one who will look after Catra. Things take an unexpected turn, however, when the two of them finally confront each other.





	Suits, Ties, and Your Sweet Little Lies

“Hey, Adora.”   
  
It was a sentence that Adora would notice even in her sleep. Where as before, it had been Catra’s catchphrase; an inside joke, and a teasing sign of affection; now, Adora didn’t know how she was supposed to react to it. Seemingly in an instant, she was filled with more emotions than she knew even existed, ranging from longing to hatred to sadness all seemingly in the blink of an eye.   
  
What she did know, though, was that she simply couldn’t ignore her either.   
  
“Catra…” Adora grunted, grinding her teeth together as she took threatening steps towards the feline woman. She was, however, stopped in her tracks when Glimmer and Bow grabbed a hold of her exposed biceps.   
  
“What is  _ she _ doing here?” Glimmer asked, struggling to hold her clearly agitated friend in place.   
  
“Oh, me?” Catra smirked, her tail swiping the ground briefly before starting to move left and right in a rhythmic pace. “You look like you’re the booksmart type, so I’d expect you of all people to know that the Princess Prom is an event where you can bring a guest, so…” Catra didn’t finish her sentence, as rather she simply pointed at Scorpia behind her, who was already claws deep shoving shrimp into her mouth.   
  
“What, she’s a princess?” Bow asked, rubbing his eyes with the one free hand he had as if that’d help him wake up to a reality where all of this made sense. That, unfortunately, didn’t happen, no matter how much he tried.   
  
“Yeah? Not every princess comes in the same size and shape, and not everyone is so eager to bow down before your Alliance,” Catra replied; her half lid eyes wandering around Adora’s friends before they eventually focused on the young woman they were trying to keep still. “But I suppose that some are willing to abandon everything they hold dear in an instant if it serves them well.”   
  
Adora knew exactly who that particular comment was aimed at. Before she’d get the chance to say anything in return, a group of guards had surrounded them, with the tension surrounding them being visible for all to see.   
  
“Princess Prom is neutral ground. No fighting or acts of violence may occur during it. Is that understood?” One of the many guards asked. Everyone either nodded or mumbled in agreement. Hesitantly and slowly, Bow and Glimmer let go of Adora, who had seemingly also now calmed down. That, or she was good at hiding her true feelings.   
  
“Oh this is bad. This is like… really, really bad…” Bow panted, nervously biting at his fingernails in the hopes of calming down.   
  
“Yeah, you can say that again,” Glimmer nodded in agreement. “With The Horde being here, who knows what they are up to? We can’t just try to mingle or focus on trying to get Princess Frosta to join our Alliance now…”   
  
“You’re both right,” Adora nodded in agreement. “I think what we need to do is to keep our eyes and ears sharp. You two should look around the palace to see if you see anything suspicious and keep an eye on Scorpia. I can handle Catra.”   
  
Bow and Glimmer both exchanged worried looks with one another before they turned to look at Adora. “Um, are you sure that’s really a good idea? I don’t really know what you two have been through, but I think it’s pretty clear that you two have some…” Bow went silent for a moment, as he tried to think of a fitting word to describe the obvious tension that was between the two of them. “...History?”   
  
“I agree with Bow,” Glimmer stepped in. “Are you sure this is a good idea Adora? Clearly she’s getting under your skin pretty easily, so--”   
  
“I’m glad you two worry about me,” Adora interrupted. Putting her hands on both of her friend’s shoulders, she pulled them in for a quick hug. “But I know her better than anyone. I’m going to need you guys to trust me on this one, okay? I can handle her.”   
  
It was hard for Bow and Glimmer to try and argue with Adora. While she was, at times, hotheaded and sometimes stubborn, she had also shown restraint at times when it mattered. “Fine. I trust you, Adora,” Glimmer sighed, slowly pulling back from their group hug. “But promise me you won’t cause a scene, okay? This Alliance is really important to us and Princess Frosta has the largest kingdom there is. Having her as our ally is crucial, so we can’t screw this up.”   
  
Adora nodded in agreement. “Yes, I know just how high the stakes are. That’s all the more reason that  _ I _ will take care of Catra.”   
  
“Yeah, shes got this,” Bow smirked and gestured for Glimmer to join up with him. With the two of them fading into the crowd of people, Adora quickly went to where she had last spotted Catra out of the corner of her eye; behind a pair of frozen pillars just next to a table serving shrimp.   
  
Adora’s heart was racing so fast she felt like it could pop out of her fancy red dress at any given second now. Ever since she had left The Horde, Catra had been the one thing that had been bothering her. Where she could leave that life behind her, especially after seeing the true horrors of their war, Catra had been the one connection she had to The Horde that she had been unable and unwilling to cut.   
  
Adora knew better than anyone that Catra didn’t only have feline looks, but she also had the reflexes of one. While she smelled the faint scent of her hair around the room, she didn’t see her anywhere, no matter how much she turned around. The scent of Catra’s hair was one she was truly familiar with, as she was used to waking up with some of her shedded hair on her bed or even on her face if Catra had moved a lot in her sleep. Why did such memories had to bounce back into her head now of all times?   
  
“Looking for me?”   
  
Adora’s eyes opened wide upon hearing Catra’s familiar, taunting voice. Before she had a chance to even react, she heard a soft thump coming from behind her. She didn’t even have to turn around to know who it was, with the feline figure in a suit smirking proudly as she bested her former friend once more. “Someone sure is on edge. It’s not a good look on you, you know?”   
  
Adora clutched her fist as she slowly turned around to properly face the woman standing behind her. Leaning up against the nearby frozen pillar, Catra was dusting off her suit, doing her best to look like she wasn’t even paying attention to Adora at all.   
  
“Why are you here, Catra?” Adora asked, her voice lacking the usual softness and playfulness that had always been there with them in the past.   
  
Shrugging off Adora’s question, Catra moved behind the pillar before soon appearing from the other side. “I thought I already answered that question. I’m simply here as a guest.”   
  
Adora quickly looked around her and after noticing that their current area seemed to be clear of guards, she quickly closed the already short gap in between the two of them; tugging Catra by her suit and pushing her up against the frozen pillar.   
  
“H-Hey!” Catra gasped, yet she did little to struggle as she could tell that Adora wasn’t really using her strength at all. More than anything, this was but a gesture to see where it would take her. Or maybe even them.   
  
“Don’t play cute with me,” Adora grunted. Gritting her teeth together, she leaned in even closer, until she could feel Catra’s breath against her wrist. “Why are you here? I know that you’re scheming something…”   
  
Catra didn’t say anything at first, as instead she only pretended to struggle against Adora’s hold. Her breathing was turning more and more ragged with each passing second, but before too long, she opened her mouth to speak up her mind: “Why is it so hard to believe that I’m just here to have a good time, huh? Is everything and anything The Horde does always evil? Is that what you think of me too, huh?”   
  
Adora hoped that Catra wouldn’t bring that up, for it was one question she didn’t have an answer to. She had spent countless nights struggling with that inner turmoil of having her best friend on the side of her enemy, with seemingly little to no interest in defecting like she had. “No…” She managed to mumble in response. Pulling back a bit, she let go of Catra in the process, now simply staring at her with a look in her eyes that simply reflected how hopeless she felt about it all. “I know that you’re not evil, Catra.”   
  
Now it was Catra’s turn to be speechless. Usually always sharp with not just with her claws, but also with her remarks, Catra simply turned to look away, with her arms folded around her chest. “Hmph…” She scoffed. Catra’s tail swing nervously all over, conveying her actual feelings seemingly better than words ever could.   
  
Reading Catra’s body language was second nature to Adora, so it didn’t take long for her to notice that the initial spark of anger had quickly faded away and was replaced with something else entirely; longing. Both of them clearly wanted the same, but neither of them had the pride to say it out.   
  
“You don’t get to say that. You don’t have the right to say that…” Catra scoffed under her breath, lifting her head to get a better look at the now confused woman standing in front of her. “You’re the one who left me! Abandoned me! And now you speak to me like I’m the one who had wronged  **_you_ ** ?!”    
  
Now it was Catra’s turn to get on the offensive. Luckily the music was getting louder and louder with more people joining the dance floor, so their vocal dispute didn’t catch anyone’s attention, leaving them effectively isolated, despite being rather close to the main area.   
  
“C-Catra!” Adora huffed in her faint protest, but soon enough it was her bare back pressed up against a giant wall of ice. Despite the coldness of it all, in that moment she didn’t even register it. Not when Catra was baring her sharp teeth at her; her face being but mere inches away from her own.   
  
“What do you have to say for yourself, huh?!” Catra cried out, her sharp nailed claws tearing some of Adora’s shoulder skin as she tightened her hold of her. “You didn’t just abandon The Horde, but you… you abandoned  **_me_ ** ! Like it was nothing! Was that... is that all I mean to you, huh? After all these years, I’m just someone who was there for you only to be thrown away like that?!”   
  
Adora could tell the sheer desperation behind Catra’s words, for she voiced the very thoughts that had been keeping her awake ever since she had left The Horde and took on the mantle of She-Ra. Opening up her mouth, no word came out of it. Suddenly, her throat was dry, yet the longer she stared at Catra, the more desperate she was to give her a response.   
  
When words failed her, actions didn’t.   
  
Seemingly in an instant, her lips were locked with Catra’s. Much to Adora’s surprise though, this didn’t seem to be a surprise to Catra at all, who already had her eyes closed to fully embrace the sweet sensation both of them had clearly longed for for quite some time.   
  
When Adora tried to pull away from the kiss, she felt Catra’s hands reach out behind her head to pull her back into it. It didn’t take long for her to feel something else as well, with Catra’s tongue teasingly trailing over her lips before pushing its way inside of her mouth after making an opening.   
  
“C-Catra…” Adora moaned softly under her breath; her voice coming out of the little gaps between their lips. Much to Adora’s own surprise, she didn’t feel an ounce of resistance at all. In that instant, it felt like all of those lingering doubts and desires had manifested and she saw things clearly for the first time in her life. While she still didn’t know much, nor did she know what was between her and Catra, she did know that whatever it was, it was most definitely mutual.   
  
“Hey, Adora’s tongue…” Catra smirked, her lips curled up so much Adora even saw her dimples form. As Catra’s hold of Adora turned from a strong grip that kept her still to one that wordlessly begged for her to not go, Adora visibly relaxed in return, returning the gesture by tilting her head and allowing Catra’s tongue inside of her mouth to explore and share a heated dance with her own.   
  
It was a good thing that the guards had plenty of princess’ to guard, for that allowed the two of them to mingle without anyone mistaking it for something else entirely. The claw marks on Adora’s shoulders would be something she’d have to explain to a surely worried Glimmer, but for now that was something future Adora would have to worry about, not her.   
  
“Catra, we can’t…” Adora tried to word out her faint protest, fully knowing the irony of being the one to initiate it all. Did she actually want Catra to stop? The answer was obvious, and a resounding no. The real reason behind it all was that leaving her behind, let alone facing her as her enemy would be all the more harder. Every fiber of her being and body told her to stop while she still had some semblance of control over herself, yet with each sloppy, heated kiss, and hands roaming over each other’s bodies, desperately trying to find something, anything to hold onto, Adora knew fully well that she wouldn’t be able to stop herself at this point.   
  
“Since when have we been the type to listen to orders or common sense, huh?” Catra smirked, pulling her tongue finally out of Adora’s mouth, but not before licking her lips clean from their shared saliva. “Don’t tell me you have gone all goody two shoes now that I’m not bugging you every waking moment?”   
  
“You make it sound like you’re a bad influence or something,” Adora smirked in response, her hands finding Catra’s hips and using them to pull her even closer to her.   
  
“Oh, and you think that I’m not?” Catra whispered in return, her sharp teeth nipping at Adora’s ear before she gave it a few teasing licks.   
  
Adora had to admit it that Catra looked better than good in a suit. She was rocking that look. While she herself had pondered between a dress or a suit, when it came to Catra, it was clear that suits were just made for her. Gazing down at her shirt, Adora started to unbutton the blouse with what little free space her hands had to work with. “Well… let’s not talk about that now, okay? You’re a great many things, but evil… that’s not one of them...”   
  
With her hands on Adora’s shoulders, Catra dragged them down. Herer sharp claws left their mark on Adora’s skin. “M-Mind the dress…!” Adora gasped while trying to keep her voice down, be it rather unsuccessfully.   
  
Catra let out a faint chuckle as her tongue moved to instead lick at Adora’s cheek. “So that’s where you draw the line, huh? You want these marks to be hidden from others, is that right?”   
  
Adora only huffed in response, but Catra was able to read her like an open book. Much like one, her legs were starting to spread out a bit, with Catra’s knee quickly occupying the space in between them.    
  
Adora knew fully well that Catra could withdraw her claws at any given time, yet the thought of asking her to do so didn’t even occur to her. She didn’t know if this all would be just a one time thing, but she wanted to remember this. Her mind would remember this for the rest of her life, but this way the rest of her body wouldn’t forget about it either. “Catra…” Adora panted, biting at her bottom lip when she felt Catra’s knee rub up against her. “Don’t stop…”   
  
Catra was already thinking of witty remarks, but for once she felt like being sincere rather than snarky. With a quick nod, she tilted her head to give Adora a quick, comforting kiss. “I won’t.”   
  
And with that promise, Catra started to trail down even further.   
  
Adora could still feel the marks fresh on her back, but soon enough she was given a new reason to gasp for breath when she saw Catra on her knees in front of her, with her hands pushing up the lower part of her dress.   
  
“C-Catra!” Adora said in her weak protest, but when her hands reached out to tug at Catra’s long and messy hair, instead of pushing her away, she instead used her hold of her head to push her closer.   
  
“Seems like someone has been thinking about this for quite some time,” Catra purred in response, smug smirk practically shining on her face as she glanced upwards to see just how needy and frustrated Adora was. Of course that feeling too was mutual, with Catra’s tail rubbing at the spot in between her legs through her suit vigorously.    
  
“I know that… you feel the same way as I do…” Adora panted in response, barely able to form a coherent thought, let alone a sentence at this point. For all these years, she knew that what she and Catra shared was more than just close friendship or companionship, but even something stronger than that. Back then, she had been too afraid to say it out loud or take it to the next level and now she was afraid this was the closest glimpse she would get of what that life would have been like. She couldn’t bare the thought of losing Catra, so instead of thinking about it, she simply focused on this lingering moment that she wanted to last for eternity.   
  
With another, more quiet purr, Catra gave Adora an approving nod. Arching her back, she pushed the front of the dress away enough to properly expose Adora for her. Where the rest of Adora’s attire was pretty and color coded, her choice of undergarments was rather plain and vanilla, as she had chosen to go with the typical and unexciting plain white. What did stand out though was the rather notable stains forming over the thin texture which made Catra lick her lips in anticipation.   
  
“You’re not in a position to speak of anyone else when you’re in a state like this…” Catra smirked back at the panting Adora, with her fingers trailing over the silky smooth texture of her panties. Withdrawing her claws back, she rubbed at the lips that were starting to see through them. “Damn…”   
  
Adora didn’t know what to do or say. Part of her was afraid that they would be seen at any given moment, and while she could always explain most of her encounters with Catra due to their shared history and feelings, this was one such occurrence she knew she couldn’t simply handwave off even if she tried. With her digits roaming in Catra’s mane, Adora’s legs spread out further to give Catra not only even easier access, but to also wordlessly prompt her to continue. “C-Catra… I need you…”   
  
Hearing that both comforted and hurt Catra. She didn’t know which it did more. Hearing that she still meant so much to Adora. It made her heart skip not just a single beat, but several. However, she knew when this was all said and done, they would have to return to playing their parts in something bigger than just themselves. While part of Catra wanted to talk about it and settle it, she knew that that discussion would only end in tears. At least with this, they both would have some form of satisfaction before the inevitable reality of their situation would properly dawn on them.   
  
“Try to keep your voice down, okay? You always were the screaming type after all…” Catra remarked, remembering how often she had been able to scare Adora by simply bouncing onto her. While those memories felt distant in that moment, seeing Adora look at her made Catra’s mind fill with their shared memories. Feeling a faint start of a tears forming underneath her eyes, Catra grunted and opened up her mouth.   
  
Catra’s warning came in handy, with Adora having to put her hands over her mouth to keep her whimpering moans to herself. Adora knew from the few times she had spilled soap on her face that Catra didn’t only have a sharp, but also talented tongue, but never had she expected her to be so talented at something like this. Biting at her bottom lip hard, her entire body shook when she felt Catra’s tongue trailing over her lips, gathering the spilling drops of her arousal before moving to properly eat her out.   
  
While Catra’s tongue was busy with a rather mismatched kiss of different lips, her own tail was furiously rubbing at her own folds through her suits pants. It was a good thing that she was dressed in black, for at least that way it would be harder for anyone to notice the inevitable mess that was bound to happen. Hearing, and above all else, seeing Adora twitch and shiver with each lick she delivered only further fueled not only just her tongue, but her tail as well. She didn’t need Adora to touch her to reach the same result, for all she needed was for her tail to keep at it with Adora’s words of encouragement.   
  
“Catra… Catra…!” Adora panted. Tightening her hold of Catra’s hair, she wrapped one of her legs around her head, pushing her head even closer against what she was already more than happily worshipping. Each lick, be it fast or slow made her whimper. Her high pitched pleas echoed inside the hallways, only muffled by the loud sound of the dance floor.   
  
Catra knew from her own experiences that Adora was getting close. The way her body was twitching, the way her voice was reaching higher and higher pitches, it all signaled the inevitable outcome. Of course, Catra was more than happy to deliver Adora there. In that moment, she didn’t think of what would happen between them after this, or tomorrow, or the day after that. The only thing that mattered was sharing that moment with Adora, the woman she loved but hated at the same time.   
  
She had broken her heart, her trust, yet did she truly hate her?   
  
As Catra looked deep into herself, those memories flashed back to her. Those shared laughs, those shared tears, she remembered all of them. If she could, she would give anything to go back to those simpler times when it had just been the two of them against the world, with no other cares.   
  
“Cum for me, Adora…” Catra whispered.   
  
It only took a few more licks for it to happen. Tilting her head downwards, Adora screamed out Catra’s name against her own wrist. Her body was shaking as the waves of orgasm hit her, but even when her legs were starting to betray her, she felt Catra’s hands on her hips, helping her to stay steady.   
  
In the midst of it all, Catra never stopped, as she was doing her best to make sure this would be a moment Adora wouldn’t be able to forget no matter what. With her agile tongue greedily lapping at Adora’s erect little nub, she prolonged her orgasm for as long as possible, just to see and hear all the different ways Adora loved her.   
  
With Adora’s orgasm coming to an end, Catra’s own was getting closer and closer. She was so very, very close. Letting out a frustrated series of purrs, she tried to push herself past that edge.   
  
Nothing seemed to work until she felt Adora’s fingers scratch behind her ear.   
  
It was her weakness. The one thing she both hated and adored when Adora used against her. Now it sent a jolt down her spine, causing her body to shiver, and her climax finally unfolded. Arching her back, now it was Catra who was meowing out Adora’s name, but before she would cause any alarm, Adora silenced her by her wrapping her lips into a heated, sloppy kiss.   
  
This one was similar to the one before, although now it wasn’t filled with confusion, but more so with loneliness and longing. They both knew that there was no returning to how things were when they were both pawns in something larger than them. Both of them collapsed onto the icy floor, with their respective attires now both messy and drenched.   
  
Catching her breath, Adora turned to face Catra, who was already reaching out for a napkin with her tail to dry up her suit and her tail itself. “Catra, I…”   
  
Before Adora was given a chance to finish her sentence, she felt Catra’s fingers press up against her lips. “Don’t say it. I can’t… I can’t bear to hear you say it, okay?” Catra sighed. “I know what you’re going to say and... “ Slowly and hesitantly, Catra rose back to her feet. Fixing her suit from most of the wrinkles and mess, she turned to look at Adora over her shoulder. “But I… I love you too. Always have… and I always will.” With that, Catra got on all fours and bounced her way onto the dance floor, quickly disguising herself in the midst of the crowd.   
  
It took Adora a moment longer to get herself into a presentable state. The hardest part wasn’t her hair, as she had wisely kept it in a ponytail, but rather to hide the scars on her back. Tugging the back of her red dress so that it covered more of her skin than before, she was able to hide the marks of her encounter, and with the help of a few napkins, she was able to spread out the wet spots of her dress so that it looked like a stylistic choice rather than proof of a heated encounter with an old acquaintance.   
  
As soon as Adora stepped into the public light, she heard Glimmer’s voice calling out for her. “Adora, we uncovered something and it’s very, very dangerous. Were you able to track down Catra?”   
  
Adora glanced around the room. It didn’t take long for her to notice a familiar, swinging tail behind one of the frozen pillars. With an idle wave of her hand, that familiar figure disappeared into the shadows. “Yeah… you could say that.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can also find me at Twitter at https://twitter.com/lordofspiritsan  
> If you have ideas, suggestions, feedback, comment, anything like that, feel free to contact me.


End file.
